


Strange Boys

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward, Drunk Sex, M/M, Sex Talk, strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you ever had sex while you were drunk?"</p><p>"What?" Gerard looked up in surprise.</p><p>Frank was grinning as he nudged Gerard. "You know, drunk sex."</p><p>Gerard was flustered. He could feel his face burning and tried to hide it by looking down at his sketchbook. "What sort of a question is that?"</p><p>"Just trying to get to know you a little better."</p><p>Gerard looked up again to see Frank raising his eyebrows in interest. "We met an hour ago."</p><p>"Exactly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Boys

"Have you ever had sex while you were drunk?"

"What?" Gerard looked up in surprise.

Frank was grinning as he nudged Gerard. "You know, drunk sex."

Gerard was flustered. He could feel his face burning and tried to hide it by looking down at his sketchbook. "What sort of a question is that?"

"Just trying to get to know you a little better."

Gerard looked up again to see Frank raising his eyebrows in interest. "We met an hour ago."

"Exactly."

"Well, that's not the sort of question you ask someone you've just met." Gerard informed him, trying to pretend that he wasn't red from ear to ear.

Frank's smile widened. "Have I embarrassed you?" He was sitting cross-legged on the sofa like a little boy waiting for his mom to give him a cookie or something.

"No, I-"

"Your face is red." Frank cut him off.

Gerard was tripping over his own tongue. "I- Shut up!"

Okay, there was definitely something wrong with this guy. Why was he so open about everything? Gerard was the opposite and thought that some things shouldn't be talked about.

It was no surprise that Frank giggled at him, not even trying to behave courteously or letting Gerard regain his dignity. "I've embarrassed you, aww."

"Shut up!" Gerard repeated, staring down at his drawing and wishing this annoying guy would go away.

"What's going on?" Mikey's voice made Gerard look up again. He was standing in the doorway with crossed arms and raising an eyebrow at both of them.

"Tell him to shut up, Mikey." Gerard pointed at the guy laughing next to him.

One side of Mikey's mouth quirked up slightly. "I don't think anyone can tell Frank to shut up."

Gerard mumbled something about irritating guys who didn't know what wasn't inappropriate to ask and went back to his drawing. Of course Mikey wouldn't help him; he liked to watch him suffer.

"You didn't answer my question." Frank stated, his laughter finally deceased.

Gerard couldn't help but sigh as he looked up again. "I'm not answering it."

"Does that mean you have then?" Frank's smile was apparently attached to his face.

"What? No!" Gerard couldn't remember the last time he had been this flustered. It was like this guy was purposely trying to push Gerard out of his comfort zone.

"What was the question?" Mikey came into the room properly and sat on the armchair next to the window, "Actually, do I want to know?"

Frank shrugged, "It's not a _bad_ question."

Gerard almost made an embarrassingly high-pitched noise. "Yes, it is!"

One of Frank's eyebrows arched up in interest. "You're kind of dramatic. Did you know that?"

"I think everyone knows that." Mikey said from the armchair.

Gerard decided to ignore him. "I'm _not_ dramatic. You're just strange."

That earned a laugh from both Frank _and_ Mikey. Gerard didn't know who to glare at more. "I hate you guys."

"You're really not helping yourself, Gee." Mikey left the room again.

 _Whatever_. Gerard wasn't being the _strange_ one.

"Would you _ever_ have drunk sex?" Frank was resting his chin on his hand and looking at Gerard with wide eyes like he was genuinely really interested in the answer.

Gerard had no idea how to respond. "I uh... I don't know." He was vaguely aware that the pencil in his hand hadn't been used since this weird conversation had started. He wasn't used to distractions.

"I think I would." Frank's expression was thoughtful.

"Yeah...?" Where was this going exactly?

Frank nodded against his hand. "If the other person's really hot."

Gerard rolled his eyes. "That's a bit shallow."

"You didn't let me finish." Frank sat back again, "I'd have to already like them. Like, it couldn't be a stranger."

That made... sense. "I guess." Gerard reluctantly agreed, "I've never really thought about it."

"Yeah but you must think about sex."

Gerard's cheeks were slowly going pink again. "I uh... No more than normal, I suppose."

"And you like drinking, right?" Frank was smiling again.

"Well, yeah-"

" _So_ ," The grin on Frank's face was so smug that it was painful, "You _must_ have considered, at least once, sleeping with someone while you were drunk."

He had him and they both knew it.

Gerard stared at him speechless for a moment before muttering, "I don't like you."

Frank nudged him again. "Only because I speak the truth."

That just confirmed Gerard's dislike. He stood up and dropped his sketchbook and pencil onto the coffee table, having given up.

"Where are you going?" Frank asked.

Gerard walked into the kitchen and mumbled, "You're strange."

Mikey was sat at the table, on his laptop. He looked up at his brother. "Everything alright?"

"Your friend is weird." Gerard grabbed a glass from one of the cupboards.

"Is that your subtle way of telling me you fancy him?"

" _What_?" Gerard spluttered, looking over to his brother, "What are you talking about?"

Mikey was looking down at his laptop again and shaking his head. "I can read you like a book."

What was _that_ supposed to mean? Gerard was pretty sure that he had shown no active interest in this guy _whatsoever_ since he had met him. And again, that had only been about an hour ago.

Gerard stared at his brother for a moment before saying, "Stop inviting strange people to our apartment."

"Don't act like you don't enjoy it."

He decided to ignore that one and got himself a glass of tap water. Despite himself, he thought about the guy in the other room and wondered what his deal was. Not that he _was_ interested or anything...

"I'm bored." A voice said from the doorway.

Gerard pushed those thoughts out of his head and turned to face the guy he had been thinking about.

Frank was standing with his arms crossed and looking at Gerard like he was supposed to do something about it.

"Ray'll be here soon." Mikey informed them, not looking up from his laptop, "You can play video games."

Frank's expression brightened and he smiled at Gerard. "You wanna play?"

"Uh..." Gerard tightened his grip on his glass as though he was scared he was going to drop it or something. "I'm not very good."

"Aw come on." Frank moved closer to him, dropping his arms, "I'll go easy on you. Unless you're _scared_."

Gerard tried to ignore the insinuations in Frank's voice and shook his head. "I have to do some work."

Frank made some strange scoffing sound and said, "You're boring."

Gerard glanced over to Mikey for some help but apparently, his brother was not paying attention to the conversation. Either that or he we just ignoring them on purpose.

"You can do your work while I play then." Frank's hand on his arm made Gerard look at him again. What was he-

Frank dragged him back into the living room. Gerard didn't even try to argue. He could tell that this guy wasn't the sort of person to take no for an answer.

When they were next to the sofa again, Frank called back to Mikey, "Mikeyway, Can you turn the console on for me, pleeeeaaase?"

There was a grumbling and then Mikey was back in the room as well. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Frank's hand on Gerard's arm before going over to the TV.

Frank finally let go and jumped down onto the sofa, sitting on his legs. He looked up at Gerard and waited for him to do the same.

The glass still in his hand, Gerard cautiously sat down in the same space as before, on the other end of the sofa. He wasn't sure what the protocol was for sitting next to an almost stranger who had previously asked him what his views were on drunken sex. Sitting right next to him would seem kind of strange. Well, in Gerard's opinion anyway.

The internal seat conflict Gerard went through didn't mean shit anyway because as soon as he had sat down, Frank shuffled up until he was sat right next to him. Right, okay. Never mind then.

"There you go." Mikey turned and threw the controller at Frank who managed to catch it, much to Gerard's amazement. If Mikey had thrown it to Gerard, you could bet it would have ended up on the floor at his feet.

"Thanks, Honeydew."

Gerard frowned but Mikey was apparently unfazed by the strange pet name. He went back into the kitchen.

Frank suddenly got up and went over to the TV, looking through the video games. While he did that, Gerard placed his glass on the coffee table, picked up his sketchbook again and his pencil. He wasn't joking, he really did need to complete the design for a new character.

A hairstyle choice later, Frank sat back down next to him. Gerard recognised the Halo title screen sounds.

It was silent, excluding the screams on the TV, for about five or so minutes. Gerard was appreciating the quiet and to his surprise, was getting some work done for once. He had been stuck in a bit of artist's block lately.

He made the mistake of actually smiling a little while he drew because as soon as he did, Frank broke the silence.

"Going back to our earlier conversation."

Gerard already had his guard up. He wasn't sure what to expect with this guy anymore. He looked up slowly to see Frank's eyes glued to the TV screen and his thumbs jamming the buttons on the controller.

"Which one?" He asked, biting his lip.

Frank glanced at him briefly before looking back at the TV. "The drunk sex one."

He should have known. It wasn't even that surprising. Gerard sighed and looked back down to his sketchbook. "What about it?"

"What are your views on experimentation?"

Okay, where the fuck was this going? Gerard frowned harshly and looked at him. "As in alien experimentation or... Wait, what do you mean?"

Frank smirked and paused the game, looking at Gerard again. "We're definitely talking about alien experimentation later but no, I mean: did you want to get drunk and have sex?"

Gerard's mouth opened and closed again like a fish. He could feel his face heating up and his palms sweating. "I-"

"You know," Frank was shrugging like this was the most casual thing in the world to suggest, "To see what it's like. I kinda want to know if it feels different."

"Oh my God." Gerard found his voice but it was a lot squeakier than normal, "We are _not_ doing that!" He flipped, almost violently, to a new page in his sketchbook and started aggressively drawing to try and pretend this wasn't happening.

"But aren't you curious?" Frank was apparently continuing, what the fuck.

"What- _No_!" Gerard didn't know his voice could go that high. He really didn't want to look up because he was sure that if he did, his face would be the shade of a tomato and Frank's grin would be painful to look at.

"Not dramatic my ass."

Okay, Gerard couldn't stop himself then. He looked up to see Frank staring at him with a look on his face that seemed to be almost pure engrossment. Gerard could have been mistaken but it really seemed like Frank wanted Gerard's opinion on well, anything.

“Why are you talking about this anyway?” Despite himself, Gerard was actually wondering. Was there genuine interest on Frank’s part in this particular subject or did he just ask the first thing that came to mind? It seemed like the latter. Especially as it was obvious to all spectators that it was making Gerard uncomfortable.

Frank shrugged again, picking the controller off of his lap, “I’m actually curious about it and going with what I said earlier about the whole, _’I’d_ _have_ _to_ _already_ _like_ _them’_ thing, I think you can tell what I mean.”

Gerard wouldn’t have liked to admit how long it took him to realise what Frank was implying. He stared at him for a few moments before mumbling, “We met an hour ago.”

“Well,” Frank checked the time on his phone, “Nearly two now.”

“But you can’t like me. You don’t know me.” The whole thing was confusing Gerard. He was familiar with the concept known as _initial_ _attraction_ but it seemed strange to think that someone was experiencing it for him. Sure, he was attracted to Frank but that was completely different.

“So?” Frank was smirking at him like it was so obvious.

Gerard just continued to frown and he could feel Frank’s eyes roaming over his face while the silence between them settled. _Now_ what was happening?

“But…”

“Are we on the same page, Gerard?” Frank was taking it in another direction. He could obviously tell that Gerard was all over the place and that picking up signals wasn’t exactly his forte.

“No?” Gerard had the sudden urge to hide somewhere, _anywhere_. He felt too exposed. Especially when Frank was insisting on holding the eye contact.

Frank’s reaction was to roll his eyes and he opened his mouth to continue but was cut off by a knock on the door. He stopped and turned his head in the direction.

Gerard almost wanted to yell at him to finish but Mikey came out of the kitchen so he knew he wouldn’t find out. Not immediately anyway.

Ray’s voice was then heard and he appeared in the living room with Mikey. “Hey, Guys.” He grinned, “What are you playing?”

Okay, Gerard loved Ray but _seriously_. He couldn’t have picked a better time? This was important, Goddammit.

“Halo.” Frank sort of waved at him with the controller. “You wanna join?”

Well, shit. There was definitely no way that Frank was going to finish the conversation they had been having. Gerard couldn’t help but feel slightly sour about that fact.

Ray joined them on the sofa which meant that Frank subconsciously moved up even closer to Gerard. Or maybe that had been his plan all along…

Or maybe Gerard was reading too much into this.

Either way, Frank’s swearing and laughter mixed with the noise from the TV was too much of a distraction so Gerard took his sketchbook into the kitchen. He was a little disappointed that Frank didn’t call after him to ask where he was going. Oh, man, Gerard was getting invested already, wasn’t he?

“Mikes, I need help.” He sighed as he sat across from his little brother at the table.

“ _Serious_ help? I think I know a doctor.” Mikey muttered, not looking up from the laptop screen.

“I mean it.” Gerard looked down at his sketchbook and sighed again, “Um… Can I talk to you?”

The typing on the keyboard stopped and after a moment, Mikey said, “Go on then.”

Gerard raised his head again to see his brother watching him with careful eyes. “Your friend, Frank, he’s kinda… Um… What’s the word?”

A smile hinted on Mikey’s lips. “Annoying?”

“Well, yeah.” Gerard couldn’t help but agree, “But he’s also um…”

“Loud? Rude? Blunt? Doesn’t know when to shut up?”

“Yeah, but…” Gerard stopped, already feeling embarrassed which was stupid because he didn't even know what he was trying to say

His brother closed his laptop screen and crossed his arms on the table. “Do you have a crush on him?”

“What?” Gerard almost laughed, “No! What are we, twelve?”

Mikey merely shrugged. “Either way, you have the hots for him.”

You try to have a grown-up conversation with your brother and this is where you get. Gerard groaned, “Now _you’re_ being the annoying one.”

“You fancy one of my friends and you want my blessing.” Mikey smirked, “Well, you have it. I hope you’re happy together and I expect to be your best man at the wedding.”

What had been the point in talking to Mikey again?

“You’re not helping.” Gerard rolled his eyes.

“You want some advice? Is that why you came in here?”

Advice? What the-

“Just ask him out.” Mikey was so carefree about the subject, “He’ll say yes. He likes coffee; take him to Starbucks. Easy date. Boom. Congratulations. Hold your applause."

Every word that he had said confused the fuck out of Gerard and he just sat there, staring at his brother with a confused expression.

Mikey’s own expression softened slightly. “Seriously, Gee. Just go for it.”

“What makes you think I want to?” Gerard couldn’t even fool himself. Lying to Mikey was never going to work.

Sure enough, Mikey just rolled his eyes. “Don’t make me repeat myself.” He then opened his laptop again and more or less started typing immediately. The conversation was over. Mikey had come to his conclusion and to be honest, it was usually the right one.

Still, Gerard had no idea himself what conclusion to come to. All he knew was that it was possible that an attractive, albeit strange guy was interested in him _(why)_ and Gerard was kinda sorta interested in him too. Although, it still seemed abnormal; especially since they'd only met that day.

"Go back in there and flirt your ass off." Mikey pulled him out of his reverie, "Just make sure I'm not around when you do."

Gerard decided to look past his brother's words and took them as some sort of weird support. "Uh... Right."

Mikey looked up again and smiled a little before going back to the laptop.

Hesitantly, Gerard stood up again and went over to the doorway. He could see Ray and Frank playing still and Frank seemed to be trying to throw Ray off by nudging him and laughing.

Gerard couldn't help but smile and enter the room again. He wasn't too sure where to sit though. The sofa seemed like a war zone so he decided to go for the armchair.

After crossing his legs, Gerard watched the TV for a little bit before turning his focus onto the sofa again when Ray said loudly, "You're a cheat, Iero!"

"Just because you're losing!" Frank laughed back and Gerard couldn't stop himself from marvelling at Frank's massive grin. Okay, this was getting dangerous now.

"Frank!" Ray sounded outraged and there was an explosion on the Television screen, "What the fuck did you just do?"

Frank was laughing his ass off and practically jumping up and down. "Pay up, Toro."

"Pay what? You fucking cheated!"

Gerard rolled his eyes at the pair. Boys and their toys.

"Gerard, tell him!" Frank was looking at him with wide eyes and an equally wide smile.

"I uh..." He didn't know what to say.

Frank and Ray were nudging each other teasingly and Gerard felt a little jealous for some reason.

"Maybe that's enough Halo."

Ray moaned but gave in and muttered something about not ever playing with cheats again, and Frank cheered victoriously.

Gerard's mind went back to Mikey's words about flirting and he almost went red again. Jeez, since when did he blush so much? He almost, _almost_ , considered what would be classed as flirting before shutting the idea down altogether. Frank wouldn't want some awkward artist with girl hair to attempt to court him. _No_ , _Sir_ , _he_ _would_ _not_.

When the console had been switched off and NBC was playing in the background, Ray stretched and said, "So what are we doing tonight then?"

"Mikey's doing some boring work." Frank pouted, "We have to wait until he's done."

Ray groaned before looking over at Gerard. "What you wanna do, Gee?"

Frank looked at him as well and smiled and Gerard forgot how to speak for a moment. "I uh... I don't know."

"Well, I'm going to get a drink then." Ray got up and went into the kitchen.

The silence that settled was almost super uncomfortable. Well, on Gerard's part anyway and that was just an usual every day occurrence. He was fairly certain that Frank was still looking at him but he didn't really want to make eye contact and make the situation any more awkward. 

It didn't matter anyway because Frank suddenly said, "So is drunk sex off the table then?"

 _And_ , flustered Gerard was back. "What?!"

Frank was grinning, _of_ _course_ _he_ _was_ , "We'll probably get drunk tonight, right?"

Was there any point in replying? He was probably going to continue anyway.

"So that means that we'll be drunk _and_ together..." Frank rested one of his arms against the back of the sofa and raised an eyebrow.

Gerard wasn't sure if he felt embarrassed or actually flattered that someone apparently felt that way about him. "We're not having drunken sex."

"Aww." Frank groaned but he was still grinning, "At least consider it?"

"We'd have to have sober sex first for me to consider it." Gerard mumbled mainly to himself but Frank still caught it.

Somehow, his facial expression lifted even more. "Does that mean sober sex is on then?"

"No, not yet, I-"

" _Yet_." Frank's smile was almost provoking.

Gerard really wasn't helping himself. Before he could blush or sigh or whatever, Ray came back in with a glass of orange juice. "What's up?"

"Ray! Ray!" Frank was like a little kid who was telling his friends that Santa Claus really _was_ real and he had proof.

"What?" Ray sat back next to him.

"Gerard said he'd have sex with me!"

That was all it took for Gerard's face to flame up. "No, I didn't!"

Ray frowned and took a sip of his drink. "Really, Gee? I thought you had better standards than that."

Frank laughed, "Rude Bitch."

Even though he was super embarrassed and he knew that this wasn't going to help at all, Gerard said quietly, "He's not _that_ bad."

Frank's head whipped back round so fast that Gerard was scared he would get whiplash. "Wait, really?" He looked genuinely surprised.

Gerard felt the blood drain from his face. Had Frank been joking this whole time? It had been one big laugh, hadn't it? He had been laughing at Gerard and now he was going to laugh even more at him. Oh, shit. Oh, shit-

"For the record, you're not half bad either." Frank was smiling again and Gerard instantly felt better.

"Oh, wow, get a room, Guys." Ray smirked and drank more of his drink.

"Happily." Frank winked at Gerard and Gerard just about had a seizure.

Before the situation could get any worse, Referee Mikey appeared in the kitchen doorway. "You guys wanna head out then?"

"Yeah!" Frank jumped up like the whole awkward conversation hadn't even happened.

Ray followed suit and that left a very confused and flustered Gerard sat in the armchair.

"You coming, Gee?" Mikey looked at him.

Frank did as well and the smile on his face was so earnest that Gerard couldn't help but return it. "Yeah, of course."

"Rad." Frank grinned wider and pulled on his jacket.

By the time the necessities of jackets and shoes were on, Mikey led the way out of the apartment. Ray followed and then Frank and so Gerard was the one to lock up. When he had locked the front door and placed the key in his pocket, he turned to see Frank waiting for him. The other two had already made their way down the corridor.

Gerard nervously caught up to Frank and they started walking quietly. That was until Frank suddenly said, his words tumbling out of his mouth fast, "Okay, cards on the table, I think you're hot and I'm awkward as shit around hot people so that's why I've been kinda weird."

Gerard looked at him in surprise. Frank thought that _he_ had been the awkward one? _Seriously_?

"You think I'm hot?" He couldn't help but fixate on that part. No one had outright said that to him before.

"Well, yeah." Frank said it like it was obvious, "And apparently my way of expressing that was to talk to you about drunk sex. I'm still open to that by the way." He smiled.

Gerard smiled as well. "Maybe we should start off a little more slowly. You can buy me a drink tonight." He was surprised how easy that had been to suggest and he almost patted himself on the back.

"Done." Frank agreed without a moment's pause. "If I'd known that Mikey had a hot, mysterious older brother, I would have started paying visits much sooner."

Gerard practically snorted. " _Mysterious_?"

"Yeah, come on. You've got that whole dark, brooding look going on. I like it."

As ridiculous as that sounded to Gerard, Frank actually meant it which again, was surprising.

"If you say so. I still think you're strange."

Frank grinned at him. "I'll take that."


End file.
